


Imagine you’re in a tentacle breeding farm

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Other, Tentacles, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: In the dark, something shifts and slides between your legs.





	Imagine you’re in a tentacle breeding farm

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/139534005778/imagine-youre-in-a-tentacle-breeding-farm

Imagine you’re in a tentacle breeding farm. You’re 18 and your boyfriend of 1 year takes you on a special date for your anniversary. He drives along a dirt road to a secluded area. You don’t know where you are but it’s sunset so you assume it’s for a romantic dinner and date. You get out of the car and he grabs your hand, pulling you to a seemingly abandoned building. You both sneak through a door and descend some stairs. You smell something funny and black out.

When you wake up, you’re naked and sticky. You try to move around but something seems to be holding you down. When you open your eyes it is pretty dark, but in the distance you hear moans, cries, and a squelching, suction-like noises. You cry out for your boyfriend but get no response. Instead, in the dark, something shifts and slides between your legs. You try to move but you can’t, as whatever is sliding between your legs also wraps around your hands and stomach. You feel it slide up and through your lips deep into your womb. You moan under the pressure. Slowly, it slides in and out of your -almost gentle, almost tentative. You try to reach back to get it to stop, but instead it speeds up, thrusting in and out of you with abandon.

You moan, your whole body moving back and forth as the shackles holding your wrists move and cup your breasts, pulling and kneading your nipples as the thing between your legs fucks you raw. “S-stop, nnn,” you moan, but the ruthless thrusting doesn’t abate.

Then suddenly it pulls out and you’re left bloated and sticky with cum. Though it has released you, you feel a pressure building in your stomach and you moan again. It continues - the constant pressure until you are forced to lay on your side. In the distance, a hazy light turns on. You see your stomach pushing outward inch by inch, your skin stretched and raw. You’re laying in a pit of tentacles. They are wrapped around your wrist, your legs, still pulling at your breasts which also seem to be growing.

The growing doesn’t stop for hours until you’re huge, until your stomach looks like a beach ball. You can seem movement beneath the thin skin. A push here and there. Something hits the top of your belly so hard you can see the skin push up and you wince. A tentacle reaches out and rubs the spot, almost nurturing. You stay like this for days, suffering the movement in your womb, unable to move. The tentacles sometimes come back, thrusting into your both for either oral or nutrition. Each time your belly grows. It sneaks between your legs when you least expect it, but you’ve gotten so big that you barely move when it thrusts. Soon you’re so big you can’t see over your stomach, your breasts drooping to either side of your belly, their sheer weight resting against the tentacles themselves.

You wheeze beneath your belly as it trembles. The movement is constant now and the tentacles gently stroke you even though you feel like you’re going to burst. It’s after a particularly violent growth spurt that you see your boyfriend. He walks up to you, stepping around the tentacles like he’s done it a thousand times before.

“Looks like you’re almost ready to birth you first clutch. I’m so proud of you,” he croons, patting your belly somewhere you can’t even see.

You moan. Even the small amount of pressure makes it feel like you’re going to burst. He chuckles, tapping here and there as the movement inside seems to respond to his touch. As he’s talking, two of the tentacles wrap greedily around your breasts, pushing and pulling as your breasts leak tinted milk onto the surrounding tentacles. Your hands flail helplessly, rubbing the small bit of stomach you can read.

“Flip her,” your boyfriend says. You tremble in fear as a great rumbling sounds. All the tentacles are moving, wrapping around your belly and appendages until you’re lifted in the air, belly beneath you as you wheeze and groan.

“Too t-tight, nngh, please, hahhh,” you moan as the pressure of gravity weighs down your belly. The tentacles hold onto you so tight that the flesh of your belly moves around it. From somewhere behind you, you feel your boyfriends hand trace up and around your vagina lips, extremely swollen and pushed out.

“Lower,” he says and you feel yourself being lowered down to the point where your swollen belly button just barely grazes the floor. The tentacles angle you slightly upward so all the pressure inside your womb pushes down on your vagina. You cry out in pain and surprise when you feel his dick entire you, thrusting violently. There’s so much movement in your womb that all you can do is hold in to whatever you can until it stops.

“Nngh, aahhh, nngh plea-haa” you moan as he thrusts repeatedly into you. HE comes and you feel yourself swelling outward, the skin squeaking as the tentacles stroke it.

Then you feel a tightening as your entire body spasms, the rest of you like a ragdoll around the movement of your womb. The tentacle thrusts into your mouth, feeding you one last time before the birth. You swell a few more inches and then contract, your entire body clenching.

“Nnnnnnghhhh Hahh nnnnngh,” you cry out. Your boyfriend stands there as you struggle to push. After an hour, you feel something stretching you - stretching and stretching until it finally pops out - more tentacles that splash to the ground. You are no smaller - maybe you’re even a little bigger? The baby tentacle moves around and latches itself to your dangling breast, the other one spewing milk.

“Nnnn ….” you moan as it sucks, only to gasp when you feel another one crown.

“One down, way more to go,” you hear your boyfriend’s footsteps disappear into the distance. Alone, you get ready to push some more.


End file.
